Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 1$ and $a = 4$. $5$ $b$ $^2 + 5$ $a$ $ - 5$
Explanation: Substitute $1$ for ${b}$ and $4$ for ${a}$ $ = 5{(1)}^2 + 5{(4)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(1) + 5{(4)} - 5 $ $ = 5 + 20 - 5 $ $ = 20$